The Outsiders: Alison's Story
by Boulevard of Broken Dreams21
Summary: Alison Curtis, is the only sister of Darry, Sodapop, and Ponyboy Curtis her best friend Dana is the sister of Dally and they are the only girls in the gang but what happens when Dana falls in love with a Soc named Jason and Alison falls for Dally? Rated T for language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey my** **unicorns,**

 **So i decided to make a story about The Outsiders cause why not?**

 **I read some pretty interesting stories about The Outsiders and i thought**

 **"hey i should make one too"**

 **Please enjoy, there will be no prologue cause i'm to lazy to think of one right now**

* * *

 **Chapter One**

My name is Alison Curtis, but most people call me Allie, I am 14 years old and i am the only sister of Soda, Darry and Ponyboy Curtis.

I was walking home with Dana, Dally's sister who was also the same age as me "So what grade do you think you got on your test?" Dana asked me "I don't know i probably got an A" I answered "Lucky you! i probably got a C your so smart i guess that's what it takes for having 3 older brothers, while my brother is in jail most of the time" Dana said i laughed then we heard a car coming up five Socs got out "CRAP!" we both yell and started running "Where do you think your going Greasers?" a boy with light brown hair asked us "Home" Dana answered him he shoved her to the fence and started punching her "DANA!" I yelled "Allie look out!" Dana yells a Soc came up to me with a knife "Looks like you need a haircut Greaser, I'll cut that long hair of yours" he said it was true my hair was long and blonde I heard a few more footsteps _"Not more Socs"_ I thought

"Hey what do you think your doing?"

I turned my head and saw Two-bit and Dally rushing up to us kicking the Socs

"This isn't over!" one of the Socs yell as they got into the car and drove off

"Thanks bro" Dana said as Dally helped her up

"No problem little sis, now lets get Allie home Two-bit and i are heading over there anyways" Dally said as he picked up his sister

We walk into my house Dally put Dana down to the floor

"What happened Dally? why is Dana covered in bruises?" my oldest brother Darry asks

"It was nothing Darry" I answered him Dana nodded in agreement

"Nothing? Allie don't say that" Dally said and then turned to Darry "Dana and Allie were walking home from school and had a little trouble with some Socs they were lucky Two-bit and i showed up otherwise it would have been worse" Dally said with Two-bit nodding

"Allie what have we told you not to go that way when you and Dana walk home from school? its dangerous to go down that road that is Socs territory" Soda said to me

"It was my fault Soda, i told Allie that we should take a shortcut through the Socs territory since its shorter than the way we normally go please don't yell at her it wasn't her fault" Dana told him

Dana is the best friend i could ever have we are the only girls in the gang she knew it was my idea to take the shortcut but she stood up and took the blame i could never ask for a better friend than her

"Very well Dana, but this better not happen again otherwise one of the gang members is going to have to walk you home from school" Soda said we both nodded

* * *

"Allie, get the hell up its time for school!" I heard Darry yell

I sighed and got up careful not to wake up Soda, got dressed and headed downstairs

"Is Dana hear yet?" I asked

"Not yet, shes waiting for Dally hes walking you to school today

Ponyboy was walking down the stairs

"Darry, i got no time for breakfast i got to go to school early" Pony said

"Why?" Darry asked him usually Pony never went to school early

"I have to finish my essay that i didn't do" Pony replied as he grabbed a yogurt and headed out the door

* * *

 **A/N: So what did you guys think?**

 **I thought it was amazing**

 **Until Chapter 2!**

 **~ScourgeofBloodclan14**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey Llamas,**

 **here is the next chapter**

 **and this is where i introduce Jason**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

Dana and i were walking to school with Dally right behind us

"Is this really necessary?" Dana asked rolling her eyes

"It is necessary little sis, after what happened yesterday i need to keep an eye on you both" Dally replied as he smoked his cigarette

We finally arrived at school i saw a boy getting out of a mustang Dana was staring at him as the boy walked up to her

"Hi I'm Jason Sheldon, I'm new to this school and i was wondering if you could show me around?" he asked Dana

"Su-" Dana started to say then Dally looked at her "Its okay Dally, we are at school now i will see you later" I said as Dally nodded "Goodbye little sis, see you after school" Dally said then stopped at me and handed me a switchblade "In case you need it walking home, Dana has hers as well" Dally said as i nodded and put the switchblade in my pocket Dally headed out and started walking

"I'm Dana Winston and this is my best friend Alison Curtis" Dana said introducing herself and I to Jason

"So i am guessing that was your older brother Dallas right?" Jason asked as we headed into the school

"Yeah don't pay any attention to him, he's my overprotective brother" Dana said

We walked into class and Jason sat down next to Dana and i sat on Dana's other side

"Jason your so funny!" Dana was saying during class I sighed why was Dana falling for this Soc? they were from different families different sides of town how could she be falling for him? it wasn't like i was jealous or anything

The bell finally rang and it was time for lunch i sighed as i sat alone and looked at Dana who was sitting next to Jason and his Soc friends _"They want something from us, and i just don't know what"_ I thought

I suddenly didn't feel like going throughout the rest of the day i told the teacher that i didn't feel well and she sent me to the office "Are any of your brothers home?" the nurse asked me "No, but my brother Soda works at the nearby gas station you can call him there" I replied as the nurse nodded and called the gas station

"Hello?" that was Soda's voice

"Is this Sodapop Curtis?" the nurse asked

"It is, did something happen with Allie?" Soda asked

"Well she didn't feel well during lunch and i was wondering if you could come and take her home?" the nurse asked

I heard Soda grunt, clearly he hated leaving work and i couldn't blame him

"Alright, I'll be there in a few minutes" Soda said and hung up

* * *

Soda unlocked the door to our house i walked in "So what's the deal? i know you weren't sick you never get sick" Soda said

"There's this new kid Jason Sheldon, he is a Soc and Dana started hanging out with him i just couldn't take it anymore and i just wanted to go home" I explained "Sounds like someone is jealous" Soda joked "Am not! I just couldn't help but wonder what that Soc wants" I responded

"I don't blame you Allie, now that you told me i'm starting to get curious as well" Soda said I heard a knock on the door and it was Dally "What the hell happened?" Dally asked me "She just told me that Dana is hanging out with a Soc named Jason do you know him?" Soda asked Dally

"Yeah i know him, saw him when i dropped Dana and Allie at school" Dally replied

I handed Dally back his switchblade and he took it

"Well that means Dana will be walking home alone, hope shes got a switchblade on her" Soda said

"Yeah she does, i gave her one this morning" Dally replied

I sighed and looked at Dally and Soda what could Jason, the brother of Bob possibly want?

* * *

 **A/N: So theres the second chapter you guys**

 **So thoughts on Jason?**

 **Until Chapter 3!**

 **~ScourgeofBloodclan14**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Llamas**

 **So here is the next chapter**

 **hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Three**

Dana came home after school with bruises and a huge cut on her cheek

"What the hell happened to you little sis?" Dally asked her

"I - I got jumped by Socs" Dana answered sobbing

"Allie, go and help her get cleaned up" Soda said i nodded and guided Dana to the bathroom

i got the first aid kit and cleaned her cut then i put a band aid on it

"I'm so sorry Dana, if i didn't leave school early i could have been there to help you fight them off" I said hugging her "No Allie, it wasn't your fault, it was mine i was going to Jason's house after school today and we were walking and i got jumped by his brother Bob and his friends Jason tried to get them to stop but they wouldn't listen to him" Dana said we headed back to the living room

"Did they pull a blade on ya little sis?" Dally asked

Dana nodded she ran into Dally's arms and started sobbing into his shirt i almost felt bad for her

"Why didn't you use your switchblade Dally gave you?" Pony asked Dana "I - I tried i pulled the switchblade out of my pocket and i threatened them that i would cut them if they came any closer and they just took the blade out of my hand and started cutting my cheek laughing" Dana replied

"Those damn Socs! i'll bash their heads for hurting my little sis!" Dally said punching a wall

"Calm the hell down Dally! this is our house you know we don't want you wrecking it" Pony shouted

"I'm taking my little sis home you guys see you in the morning" Dally said as he picked up his sister and headed out the door I waved to Dana as i watched her go

I finally got in between Soda and Ponyboy and went to sleep

* * *

I woke up the next morning and saw that Soda and Ponyboy were both gone i sighed and got up, i got dressed there was a note on the wall

 _Allie,_

 _Darry and I had to leave for work early and Ponyboy had to go to school early to study for a test he had today don't even bother waiting for Dana, Dally called me this morning and said that he was keeping her home from school today because of the incident that happened yesterday help yourself to the waffles that are on the counter._

 _Love,_

 _Soda_

I looked through Soda's drawers for a switchblade i didn't even bother looking through Pony's drawers cause i know he takes his switchblade to school everyday "I know he has one somewhere" I thought I finally found his switchblade under a bunch of paper i took it out and put it in my pocket then i headed downstairs

I grabbed a waffle, put on my sweatshirt, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door i took my house key that i had and locked it i knew Darry would kill me if i didn't lock the door i walked passed Dally's house and sighed hoping that Dana would be alright but i knew she would she was with her brother what i should worry about if _I_ was going to be alright

I got to school and the first person i saw was Jason he stopped me in the hallway when i was getting my books from my locker

"Hey your Allie right?" Jason asked me coming up

"Don't call me that, only my brothers, Dana, and the rest of the gang get to call me Allie a stupid Soc like you can call me Alison" I said slamming my locker and heading to class Jason followed me

"Alright _Alison_ , Where's Dana i haven't seen her in school all day today" Jason asked

"Her brother made her stay home from school today because of what your brother and his stupid Soc friends did" I replied

"That wasn't my fault alright? I tried to stop them but they wouldn't listen to me its not my fault shes a greaser" He said grunting

I slammed him to a locker "We might be greasers but your no better than us" I said i was pissed off now

And with that i walked off to class

* * *

 **A/N: Well that was a little harsh dont you think?**

 **Anyways tell me what you think guys!**

 **Cause i don't know if i should continue this or nah**

 **~ScourgeofBloodclan14**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey my Llamas,**

 **So i finally decided to stick with this story cause like i said**

 **I am not that type of author that discontinues my stories**

 **So here is the next chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Four**

The bell finally rang and school was over i opened my locker and put my textbooks in my backpack then i put Dana's homework in my backpack as well looks like i was going to have to go her house to give it to her

I slammed my locker and headed outside of the school and started walking home i was trying to walk fast so i wouldn't have to face any Socs i heard a mustang getting close to me and i started running three Socs got out of the car

"Hey Alison" one of the Socs said he had rings on his finger my guess was that he was Bob

the two other Socs threw me to a fence "You know if my brothers found out you were doing this they would come for you" I spat

"Oh but your not going to tell them because if you do we will kill them" Bob said smiling

I grabbed Soda's switchblade out of my pocket and opened it "You wont use that" Bob said smirking "You want to bet on that?" I said slicing Bob's throat blood raced down

"Holy shit! she means it lets get out of here!" one of the Socs said as they got into the car Bob followed and they drove off

I sighed of relief as i closed Soda's switchblade and put it back in my pocket then i continued to walk home i stopped at Dally's house and knocked on the door Dally answered "Yeah Allie?" he asked

"I have Dana's homework and notes we took in class" I said to him

"Come right in" Dally said as i walked in "Dana! Allie is here!" Dally called as I saw Dana rushing down the stairs

"Hi Allie" Dana said I opened my backpack and handed her homework and notes that we took in class "Here's your homework and notes that we took" I said "Thanks Allie" Dana said as she took them and sat them on the coffee table "So did Jason ask for me?" Dana asked "Yeah he did, i told him you brother kept you home because of the incident that happened yesterday" I said Dana nodded

"Hey i got stopped by a few Socs today the same ones that hurt you" I whispered so that Dally wouldn't here

"Really? what did you do?" Dana asked

"I got Soda's switchblade that i took this morning and started cutting Bob's throat and the other Socs ran with Bob following" I said giggling Dana laughed too

"Well i better get home" I said and headed out the door

* * *

I opened the door and dropped my backpack Darry came running in from the kitchen

"Allie where the hell were you?" Darry asked

"Calm your tits Darry, i was just at Dana's house to give her homework and notes to her" I said Darry sighed of relief

Soda was rushing down the stairs "Hey have you guys seen my switchblade? its not under the papers where i last had it" he said

I took his switchblade out of my pocket and handed it to him "Sorry Soda, i took it this morning" I said as i handed it to him he opened it was still covered in blood

"Why is it covered in blood?" he asked

"I ran into some Socs after school today and i pulled a blade on Bob and started slicing his throat which made him and all the other Socs run" I replied

"That's my baby girl, she's starting to take after me" Soda said grinning

"After you? she's starting to take after Dally, next thing we'll know we will have the fuzz calling us saying our sister is in jail" Darry said

I sighed Darry was always like this he never liked me being in fights i just went up to the room i shared with Pony and Soda

Soda walked in and handed me a switchblade "It was an extra one that i found, Don't tell Darry though he will kill me, Its yours its about time you would need one" Soda said

I nodded and took the switchblade

* * *

 **A/N: I am trying not to make this story drama filled and shit**

 **but in the next chapter its gonna be drama filled with rumbles and stuff like that**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **~ScourgeofBloodclan14**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey Llamas,**

 **so in this chapter it is going to be drama filled**

 **I'm sorry about that**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Five**

I sighed as i walked to Dana's house i knocked on the door Dally answered the door

"H - Hi Dally, is Dana coming to school today?" I ask what was wrong with me? i never stuttered when i talked to Dally "Yeah she is, come on in" Dally said as i walked in "Dana Allie is here!" Dally called up the stairs Dana raced down the stairs a few moments later and grabbed her backpack

"Bye little sis, you got your switchblade right?" Dally asked her

"Yeah i do, bye Dally" Dana said as we walked out the door

We were walking to school and i was eager to ask Dana the question that has been in my mind "Dana, did you stutter when you first talked to Jason?" I ask her "Yeah why?" Dana said looking at me confused "Well I - I kind of stuttered when Dally answered the door" I said Dana burst out laughing

"No way Allie! you have a crush on my brother?" Dana said laughing

I blushed "I do okay! stop laughing!" I said

"Sorry Allie, but that was just too much i mean my brother is way older than you we are not even 16 yet" Dana said I sighed "But hey maybe i'll put in a good word for you" Dana continued we finally got to school "Hey Dana, can you and Dally come to my house after school today?" I asked "Um i don't know, I was going to Jason's house after school today even though my brother told me i couldn't see him again so i told him i was going to your house after school" Dana answered

After school was over i walked home Dana walked the other way with Jason toward the Soc territory i opened the door to my house Dally was there talking with Soda, Darry and Pony "Where's Dana?" Dally asked me I couldn't lie to him "She went to Jason's house" I spat out

"WHAT!" Dally said getting up

"Don't scare her Dally" Darry said

"It's fine" I replied

A moment later Dana walked in she was wearing a dress with a jean jacket she was carrying her suitcase "Dana what the hell are you wearing?" Dally asked "I don't answer to that filthy name greaser, i just came to say goodbye to all of you" Dana said "What do you mean Dana?" I ask "I am called Sarah now, not that greaser name and by the way my brother will never love you" Dana continued my brothers and Dally looked at me "Sarah hurry up!" i heard from outside i looked and saw a mustang and Dana hurried out

"I knew it! those Socs turned my own little sister against us and against me" Dally said

"I know she is your sister Dally, but can we figure out that problem later and talk about what she said about Allie liking you?" Pony said

I stopped i knew i was going to get in trouble "Yeah your right Pony, what was she talking about Allie?" Soda asked

"N - Nothing!" I stuttered i was trying not to blush when Dally was staring at me "Okay all right! I have a crush on Dally!" I spatted out

I grabbed my sweatshirt and walked out of the door didn't even bother when Darry was calling my name

* * *

 **A/N: Yeah not as drama filled as i wanted it to be, sorry for the short chapter i promise the next one will be longer**

 _ **Reviews:**_

 ** _sodasgirl1:_ I am glad you are liking the story, and Dana isn't the only one that has a love interest as you could probably tell from this chapter **

**Please remember to _review_ i would love to know what you think **

**~ScourgeofBloodclan14**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey my fab llamas,**

 **I promise this is going to be a more of a drama filled chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Six**

I sat down in the grass at the park and started crying i felt like i lost everyone even though i just lost my best friend to the Socs i felt a hand on my shoulder i looked up and saw Dally "Hey" He said and sat down next to me I ignored him "You know i don't blame you for being mad at your brothers and I but Soda got scared when you ran out of the house like that" Dally said

"I hate them, I hate every single one of them" I muttered

"Hate who Allie?" Dally asked

"The Socs, I hate all of them, i thought Jason was different that i could trust him with Dana" I said sobbing

"All of the Socs are the same, none of them are different" Dally said sighing

"Dally, i'm sorry you lost Dana it was all my fault i should have been aware of Jason" I said Dally lifted my chin up and kissed me on the cheek "Don't tell your brothers i did that, they would kill me" Dally said i nodded and we headed back to my house

I got up the next morning and got dressed and headed downstairs "Morning Princess" Soda said smiling "Morning Soda" I replied and got a waffle "Dally is here he is walking you to and from school today" Darry said I nodded and headed out the door with Dally

We got to school and Dally kissed me on the cheek and i hugged him and watched him go i hated being in a secret relationship with him but if Dally didn't want my brothers to know then i have to accept that i was by my locker when a girl with brown hair walked up to me she was wearing pretty clothes i could tell she was a Soc

"Hi I'm Lisa Adderson, and i was wondering if you could show me around? Jason is busy with his new girlfriend Sarah" Lisa said

"No sorry find someone else to show you around" I grunted i didn't like being rude but i didn't want to show this Soc around i hated all of them

"Aren't you going to tell me your name?" Lisa asked following me

"A stupid Soc like you doesn't deserve to know my name" I replied

"So i take it your the greaser all the Socs have been telling me about? Allie was it? the sister of Sodapop, Darry and Ponyboy Curtis?" Lisa said

"Don't call me Allie, only my brothers, my boyfriend, and the rest of the gang get to call me that not you" I said as i walked into class i sat down next to Dana and Lisa sat down next to me a paper slid under my arm as i was taking notes i saw Jason, Dana and the other Socs laughing i looked at it to see what it said

 _Hey greaser,_

 _meet us for a rumble, 4:30, in the park, if you don't come we will find you and kill your brothers and your so called boyfriend_

 _Jason & Sarah _

I sighed i wonder who was getting beat up this time though it was probably me i just knew it

* * *

I walked out of school sat on the steps waiting for Dally I looked at the time it was 4:20 **(** **Haha get it 4:20? i'm so funny..)** where the hell was Dally? i sighed and started walking to the park where all the Socs gathered i stopped and realized i was the only greaser

"Hey look guys the star of the rumble has finally made it" Bob said Dana was with Jason holding Dana's hand Bob and few other threw me to the ground and started punching me laughing I sighed and got up with my face bruised i took off my sweatshirt and kicked Bob in the stomach

"Its a good thing Dally and Pony taught me how to fight when i was 13" I thought

i punched another Soc in the jaw Dana and Jason were shocked all of the Socs were down i picked up my sweatshirt, ignored the stares that Jason and Dana gave me and headed home

* * *

 **A/N: Yep so much drama**

 **Thoughts on Dally x Allie or Jason x Dana?**

 **Or Jason x Sarah whatever you want to call her**

 **Remember to review please!**

 **Until the next chapter!**

 **~ScourgeofBloodclan14**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey Llamas,**

 **so here is Chapter 7**

 **the moment you have all been waiting for**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Seven**

I walk inside my house my brothers were staring at me "Is it true what Dally told us?" Soda said "Yeah are you guys in a relationship?" Pony asked i nodded hoping they were distracted by that and not noticing the bruises on my face i was about to head upstairs when Darry called me

"Allie, let me see your face" he said

"Why?"

"Just let me see your face!"

I turned and my brothers gasped at the bruises "What happened to you?" Soda said "Just got beaten up by Socs nothing big, i gave them a little prize myself" I said smiling a little "Atta girl!" Two-Bit said he was drunk again i could tell

There was a knock on the door Darry opened it "Sarah? what are you doing here?" I heard Darry say i turned and saw Dana "Don't call me by that name! my name is Dana it will always be Dana!" Dana said as she barged in and hugged Dally

"I'm so sorry Dally, i shouldn't have left you your my older brother" Dana said i was surprised when Dally pushed her off "What are you talking about Soc? i have no little sister now go back where you belong" Dally said everyone was shocked then Dana turned to me

"Allie, I'm your best friend i'm sorry for the way i treated you i chose Jason over my best friend" Dana said Dally looked at me so i played along as well

"You Socs call me Alison, as for my best friend? Pfft i have no best friend she left me for some stupid boy she liked" I said

"Get out of here Dana or whatever your being called now, you left us for those Socs we are not your family anymore" Dally said Dana ran off crying

I went upstairs, cleaned off my face, got into bed, and went to sleep

* * *

I woke up the next morning, it was Saturday "Thank god" I thought i headed downstairs after i got dressed the whole gang was there "Morning Allie" everyone said i grabbed some bacon and sat down between Soda and Dally

Dally put his arm around my waist "So what do you guys want to do today?" Two-Bit asked "Well we could go to the park and just hang out" Pony suggested everyone nodded as we headed to the park we sat down on a picnic table

Two-Bit took out a cigarette and lit it up most of the gang were doing the same thing

"Hey Allie want one?" Two-Bit asked me hanging me a cigarette

"Two-Bit, shes 14 shes too young to smoke" Darry said

"Shes turning 15 tomorrow Darry, she's old enough now" Two-Bit responded Darry grunted and i took it Dally lit it up for me

I coughed "You alright sis?" Pony asked me "Yeah i am fine, It's just my first time you know?" I said Pony nodded understanding

I heard a mustang pull up and three Socs come out of it with them were Dana, Jason, and Lisa Bob walked up to us and threw Dana on the ground

"She's yours" Bob said

* * *

 **A/N: How did you like the cliffhanger huh?**

 **I thought it was amazing**

 **What do you guys think Bob meant when he said that?**

 **TBC...**

 **~ScourgeofBloodclan14**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey reviewers,**

 **Here is the next chapter**

 **Here are some reviews:**

 _ **Guest:**_ **Wow thanks for the review, Yeah i know this story is lame, don't have to tell me twice like i said in my profile "My apologies if my stories are lame" but hey i won't be that stuck up writer that complains about everything authors learn from their mistakes right? I'll try my best to fix it scratch out on rewriting it though i don't feel like rewriting 8 chapters again but if you want to see some of my better stories check out my vampire series**

 _ **Nightwing Elric:**_ **Yeah i know it was rushed but i had to rush it because if i waited till like the 23rd chapter then it would have been boring glad you are liking the story!**

 **Anyways onto the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eight**

"Shes yours" Bob said throwing Dana on the ground she was crying

"What do you mean by that?" Darry asked the rest of the gang were glaring at the Socs

"I mean we don't want the greaser anymore, she won't ever be a Soc once a greaser always a greaser" Bob said Jason, Lisa and the other Socs nodded I can't believe Dana fell for Jason i mean he was such a jerk

"We don't want her either she left us to be with you guys" Dally said Bob looked at him "Well take her" Bob said as the rest of the Socs left Jason and Lisa followed and they drove off "Your right Dally they are all the same" I said Dally nodded

"You okay little sis?" Dally asked Dana nodded "Come on lets take you back to Darry's and get you cleaned up" Dally said as we headed back to the house

I helped Dana in the bathroom and washed her face then i got out some of my old clothes and gave them to her "Here change out of those rich clothes they don't suit you" I said Dana laughed and put them on i handed her a leather jacket

"I kept your leather jacket for you, figured you would come back" I said Dana took it and put it on

"There you go looking like a greaser again" I said Dana nodded

I rushed down the stairs "Hey Darry where do you want me to put the rich clothes?" I asked

"Just put them in a bag and leave it in the park the Socs will pick it up tomorrow" Darry replied i nodded and put the clothes in the bag i grabbed a marker and put "Here's your clothes back Socs" then i put it in my bedroom maybe ill give it to Lisa after school or something

"So your dating my brother now huh?" Dana asked me i nodded

"I'm sorry about what i said to you before i left i didn't mean it" Dana said

"It's alright I forgive you" I replied

"Best friends?" she asks

"Best friends." I answer and we hugged

* * *

 **A/N: Yay Dana is back again**

 **Sorry for such a short chapter i promise the next one will be longer**

 **and the next one will be Alison's 15th birthday!**

 **TBC...**

 **~ScourgeofBloodclan14**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey Llamas,**

 **here is the next chapter**

 **Review time:**

 _ **Moniquian Rose:**_ **I'll try to put some more Dally x Alison in there :)**

 **Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Nine**

I woke up and stretched i got dressed and headed downstairs

"Surprise!" the gang said i looked around there was a "Happy Birthday" Banner on the wall _That's right. today is my 15th birthday"_ I thought

"Alright now time for presents" Soda said as he handed me his present

I opened it i saw the Converse that i always wanted "Thanks Soda" I said Soda nodded and i hugged him

Two-Bit handed me his present it was cigarettes and a lighter

"Two-Bit!" Darry said

"She's old enough where she can smoke now Darry so don't give me that bull shit" Two-Bit said Darry just grunted

Dally gave me his present next i opened it to reveal a leather jacket "Oh my gosh Dally it's wonderful! thank you!" I said and hugged him "You cant be a greaser without a leather jacket look inside the pocket" Dally said i reached into the pocket and pulled out a switchblade "Never know when you will need it" Dally said smiling

I opened up the rest of the gangs presents "Thanks guys this is the best birthday I've had" I said hugging all of them

"Hey guys, Is it alright if Allie and I go for a walk?" Dana asked "Sure Dana but be careful and stay on our side" Darry answered Dana nodded i grabbed my new leather jacket and headed out the door with Dana

We walked in silence "Dana is something on your mind? you usually never want to walk alone with me" I said "Well, i just wanted to get away from the gang a little while because i need to talk to you" Dana said "About?" I asked

"Jason, he never really loved me" Dana said sighing

"Gee, i could have easily told you that" I said lighting up a cigarette

"You don't understand Aliie, he used me" Dana said almost breaking into tears

We stopped at the park "What do you mean he used you?" I ask

"I can't tell you, its too horrible" Dana said sobbing

i ashed my cigarette and hugged her "It's fine Dana you don't have to tell me if you don't want too" I said

And we just sat there at the park looking at the sunset

"Come on Dana we should get back before my brothers and the gang worry about us" i said

Dana nodded

* * *

 **A/N: And there you have it**

 **question guys how can i upload more documents if i already have 50?**

 **please tell me through PM!**

 **thanks!**

 **~Sarah**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey reviewers,**

 **wow i never imagined this story could get so popular to be honest**

 **Anyway thanks for the reviews**

 **and please when you leave a review don't be mean about something that i forgot to do or something like that**

 **like for example Guest said "Geez when you say longer actually put longer" I try my best to make it longer okay**

 **And please check out the poll on my profile**

 ***Ahem* Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Ten**

"Bye Dally!" I said as i hugged him and Dally went off Dana and I headed into school "You and my brother seem to be the perfect couple" Dana said "So you don't mind me dating your brother?" I said

"Of course not, he's older than me anyway when i first found out it was kind of weird at first my best friend dating my brother but i guess you can say i got over it now" Dana said

"Even your leather jacket smells like Dally" Dana continued I blushed

We walked into school and got to our lockers "Don't look now jerk at 3 o clock" I whispered to Dana as Jason walked up to us

"Hi Dana, Hi Alison" Jason said we just ignore him

"I said hi" Jason said

"Go away Jason, you stupid Soc" Dana said

"Come on Dana you used to be all over me" Jason said **(Don't get the wrong idea you perverts)**

"You used me Jason, i thought i could trust you but i couldnt and i thought you were different then them" Dana said

"I am different Dana, i'm not like my brother or my other friends" Jason said **(nope)**

"All Socs are the same, Allie told me that" Dana said and slammed her locker

"Actually, it was your brother who told me that" I said and closed my locker

Dana nodded and followed me to class

"Well the school day is finally over" I said as Dana nodded we grabbed our backpacks and headed out

"Hopefully we won't run into any Socs this time" I said as we started walking home

"I think as long as we stay on our side it will be fine" Dana said

"But the Socs side is a shortcut to get home faster" I said

"Do you want to get jumped by Socs? cause i certainly don't" Dana replied

I grunted "Fine you win" I said "As always!" Dana said laughing

I rolled my eyes as we continued walking

* * *

"Hey you guys are finally back" Darry said as we entered the house

"How was school?" Dally asked

"Fine" I answered and sat down next to him

"Expect Jason trying to talk to me, i told him i never want to see his stupid Soc face again" Dana said and sat on Dally's other side

I giggled at Dana's comment

"He comes up to me and acts like he is my friend, which he certainly isn't "Oh Dana i am different i am not like my brother and my friends" Please, all the Socs are the same" Dana said as she continued ranting

"Dana you need to calm down" Two-Bit said

"I'm just getting warmed up!" Dana said

"Let her Two-Bit she needs to get this off her chest" Pony said

"And so he's like "you used to be all over me" well yeah not until i found out what a big liar and jerk he really is" Dana continued on

I sighed this was going to take all night

* * *

 **A/N: Atta girl Dana**

 **I swear if this Jason guy was real i would have punched him long ago**

 **who agrees with me?**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey reviewers,**

 **Wow i just checked my email recently and it was exploded with reviews, favorites and follows**

 **Thank you so much guys my email has never exploded before**

 **Anyways here is the next chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eleven**

"I'm so mad at Jason, he keeps trying to talk to me like everything is alright" Dana said the gang were at the park "And will you two stop kissing? its super disgusting" Dana continued as she looked at Dally and I

"It's what couples do Dana" I replied Dana grunted

"Whatever it just gives me bad memories about what Jason did to me" Dana said

"I have to agree Jason using Dana as a play doll was wrong" Two-Bit said

"Like i said he never really loved me just used me as a play thing then he threw me away and cheated on me with Lisa-" Dana ranted

"Here she goes again" Dally and I both said

"When i found him kissing Lisa he was like i never really loved you" Dana continued on

"Can we just stop talking about Jason Dana? you have been talking about him all week" I said it was getting really annoying everyday and every night she would talk about the horrible things that he did to her i could tell my brothers and the rest of the gang agreed with me

"Fine" Dana said

We heard a mustang pulling up "Looks like we got company" Johnny said

Bob and four other Socs got out including Jason and Lisa

 **Dally's POV**

 _"Damn, what do they want?"_ I thought

Jason kicked Dana to the ground

"What the hell was that for?" I heard Darry say

"She needs to learn a lesson never to leave me" Jason said and continued kicking her

"Yeah and she needs to learn not to talk about us behind our back" Lisa added

"As far as i recall, it was you who left her" I said remembering what my little sis told us

"Yeah, so leave!" Allie said

 _"I cannot lose Allie"_

"Allie stay back let your brothers and the gang handle this" I said pushing her behind me

"I don't need you to protect me you idiot i can fight too you know!" she replied

I looked at her "Listen i'm treating you like any other boyfriend would now just stay behind me alright?" I said

Allie just grunted and looked away

 _"She takes after Darry, Stubborn as always"_ I thought

"If your looking for a fight then you got one" I said

* * *

 **A/N: Mwhahahaha**

 **I left a cliffhanger so you guys could be mad at me**

 **But seriously major ship right there**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey llamas,**

 **So i have recently deleted chapters that i already uploaded (as well as my chapters from my other stories)**

 **Just so i could keep this story going!**

 **Also thank you for the reviews! keep reviewing**

 **I admit i made Dally so badass in this chapter**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Twelve**

 **Dally's POV**

"If you want a fight you got one" I said

"Hang on Dally, are you actually going to fight them?" Johnny asked

"They are after Dana and Allie Johnny, i have to fight them" I replied to him as i moved his hand out of the way and headed to where the Socs were

"Hey, leave my little sis alone" I shouted

"Oh yeah and who is going to make us?" one of the Socs said "Want to stick around and find out?" I ask them "I am not scared of you greaser" Bob said smirking as the Socs pinned Dana down

"Dally!" Allie called one of the Socs was dragging her

"Don't worry Dally i got her just help Dana!" Soda said as he raced toward Allie

"That was your first warning Soc don't make it three" I warned them "Yeah whatever" Bob said as he punched Dana in the face his friends and brother cheering him on while they pinned her down

"Two..." I heard Two-Bit say

Bob continued to punch Dana as his Soc friends pinned her down "Please help me" Dana said helplessly

"Three..." Johnny said the gang stepped back they knew what was coming

I shoved Bob off of Dana she was already passed out then i started punching his face his friends trying to throw me off of him but i wasn't done i punched him in the jaw "Let's get out of here!" Randy called as the Socs followed him to the car Jason helped Bob get up and followed the rest of the Socs i watched them as they drove off

"Dana! wake up Dana!" I shouted trying to get my sister to wake up but she wouldn't budge

"Don't just stand there! call 911!" I shouted

Darry got out his phone and called 911

* * *

 **A/N: And yet I made another cliffhanger cause i am the queen of cliffhangers**

 **Yeah i know it was short i suck at making fight scenes i am sorry**

 **Anyways what do you guys think of the cover?**

 **Until next time Mwhahahaha**

 **~Sarah**


	13. Chapter 13

**Yay its a new chapter!**

 **this is the hospital scene**

 **Here is the reviews that i didn't get to respond too**

 _ **Guest:**_ **No i am not stupid, let me ask this are you stupid? because there was phones in the 1960s just not like the ones we have today look it up on the Internet because thats what it is for plus how were they suppose to call 911? carrying Dana to the hospital? i dont think so and sorry if my grammer annoys you i intend to type really fast and don't pay attention to my mistakes no author is perfect i know i am not. So take your hate somewhere else thank you!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter Thirteen**

 **Soda's POV**

The gang and I followed the paramedics in the hospital where they had Dana and Allie on stretchers

"You think Allie will be alright?" Pony asked me

"Yeah she will be fine, she's not as bad as Dana though i managed to save her before she got worse" I replied

Dally walked away from the doctor he was talking too

"Is Dana going to be alright Dally?" Johnny asked

"Yeah shes going to be fine, the doctor told me she just has a few broken ribs and a broken arm but she will live" Dally responded

The gang sighed of relief

"What about Allie?" I ask

"She's going to be fine too, they just need to check her over" Dally said

My brothers followed me into Allie's hospital room

"Hey guys" She said sitting up

"Hey Allie, are you feeling alright?" Darry asked

"Yeah i am fine, when will i be released?" Allie asked

"Tonight" I answered

"What about Dana?" Allie asked again

"They told us that she isn't going to be released until the doctor says shes alright" Pony answered

"Are her injuries bad?" Allie said

"She has some broken ribs and a broken arm besides that and the brusies everything else is fine" i heard a voice from the door it was Dally "How are you feeling Allie?" Dally asked her sitting on the bed

"I'm fine" Allie answered

"Those Socs are going to pay, what did my sister ever do to them?" Dally said

"Come to think of it, Dana hasn't given us the whole story has she?" I said

"Yeah she just said the Socs did something horrible to her but i don't think that is the reason i mean why would the Socs keep coming after her if they did something horrible to her? i think there is more to the story" Johnny said everyone else nodded in agreement

"We shouldn't bug her about though i think she should be the one to tell us when she is ready" Dally said

"Yeah your right" Pony agreed everyone else nodded

* * *

 **Allie's POV**

I left the hospital that night i was worried about Dana but Dally and everyone else told me she would be alright with the doctors that are staying overnight to watch her I still wondered why the Socs attacked her i mean according to Dana they did some horrible things to her but the gang kept telling me that there is more to the story than what she told us.

"Hey Dally, Dana wouldn't lie to us right?" I asked Dally who was walking next to me

"I don't know Allie, I know my sister very well and i know she wouldn't lie unless she had too" Dally replied

"So that means that she did something that pissed off the Socs to have them come after her?" I said

"I don't know what she would do to piss them off, but don't bug her about if she wants to tell us she will tell us" Dally responded

I sighed and nodded wondering what Dana could have done to the Socs.

* * *

 **A/N: And the chapter is finally out!**

 **what do you guys think? what could Dana be hiding from Dally and the gang?**

 **And i am currently uploading this at 11:21 at night okay then.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sarah: Hey llamas,** **here is the next chapter** **sorry it took so long** **I'm sorry if you thought i discontinued this story please don't kill me! i have been very busy with my brothers and sisters coming from out-of-state and i have been hanging out with them.**

 **And i just want to clear something up before i start this chapter so read carefully:** **I have noticed that a certain person has been giving me horrible reviews (You know who you are) and it is really making me not want to continue this story anymore and just start working on my other ones but i knew that wouldn't be fair to you guys who actually like this story so from now on i am deleting all horrible and rude reviews that i get because i am starting to get pissed off at the rude reviews.**

 **Dana: Can you just get on with the story already? your reviewers are waiting**

 **Sarah: Aren't you suppose to be in the hosptial?**

 **Dana: And who's fault was that? you made me get beat up by the Socs!**

 **Sarah: *Rolls eyes* Whatever just say the disclaimer**

 **Dana: Not until you get me out of the hospital!**

 **Sarah: I'll get your brother**

 **Dana: Sarah does not own Outsiders, all rights go to S.E Hinton**

 **Sarah: Enjoy the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter Fourteen**

 **Allie's POV**

 _"i sure am going to be lonely without Dana at school today"_ I thought as i walked to the school

"Hey Allie, how is Dana doing?" Jason asked coming up to her

"You don't even deserve to know" I replied angrliy

"What's your problem with me?" Jason asked

"No, what's your problem with Dana? You and your Soc gang have been beating her up ever since she came back to the greaser side!" I shouted

"You don't know what she did to one of us! we had to make her pay!" Jason shouted back

I calmed down "What did she do to you that was so horrible?" I asked

Jason sighed "We were fighting and she stabbed Steven, left him in the hospital for 6 weeks" he answered

I was shocked Dana never told this to any of us "S-She stabbed someone?!" I said

"She did, for no reason too, Steven is alright now thank god" Jason replied

I walked home from school thinking about what Jason said to me that day Should i tell the gang? No, this is Dana's problem if she wants to tell the gang then she will have to tell them it isnt my place for me to tell them

I walked into the house my brothers and Dally were already there i dropped my backpack and sat down between Dally and Soda

"How was school today Allie?" Darry asked

"Fine..." I answered

"Just fine?" Pony said

I sighed i hated it when my brothers kept pestering me about how my day went at school its almost like they knew what Jason told me at school and they wanted me to tell them

"Yes it was just fine" I answered again

"But-" Darry said

Dally stood up "If she said her school day was fine, then it was fine, don't keep pestering her about it" he said and sat back down everyone was shocked Dally never yelled before

"Alright then" Darry answered "We are going to visit Dana today"

* * *

At the hospital, we went into Dana's room

"Hi everyone" Dana said sighing

"Hey little sis, are you feeling alright?" Dally asked

"If i spend another day in this hospital i think i am going to go crazy" Dana replied the gang laughed at that

"This hospital is that bad huh?" Two-Bit said

"The food is disgusting, The nurses are annoying, don't even make me continue" Dana responded

"If i was going to be stuck in the hospital, until my doctor gave an okay i think i would go crazy too" Pony said

"I just want to be released" Dana told us

I looked at the gang "Can i have a moment alone with Dana?" I asked them they nodded and headed out

Dana looked at me "What's up with you?" Dana asked

I sighed and looked at her with a serious face "We need to talk"

* * *

 **A/N: Dun Dun Dun...**

 **And its a cliffhanger!**

 **Sorry it was short i wanted it to get it out as quickly as possible for you guys**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sarah: Hey llamas, sorry that this chapter is so late i was busy hanging out with my brother and his girlfriend before they left to go back to Texas. (they drove to where i live) and the following 2 days i was banned from my laptop for a stupid reason you don't even want to know and i was going to upload this chapter today but i accidently deleted it and had to rewrite it**

 **Dally: Quit talking and get on with the chapter**

 **Sarah: I'll stop talking when i want to stop talking jerk!**

 **Allie: Just get on with the chapter. I'm sure your reviewers want to know what i said to Dana**

 **Sarah: Fine, someone say the disclaimer please**

 **Dally: Sarah does not own Outsiders, all rights go to S.E Hinton**

 **Sarah: Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

 **Chapter** **Fifteen**

 **still Allie's POV**

"What do you mean we need to talk?" Dana asked me

"Come on Dana, you can tell me what really happened when you were with the Socs?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Dana answered

"You know exactly what i mean Dana, Jason told me you stabbed one of the Socs and left him in the hospital for 6 weeks and thats why they kept going after you" I told her

Dana sighed "I had too" she said

"Why did you have too?" I asked her

"He threatened to kill Dally and the rest of the gang all of them did if i didn't listen to them" Dana told her

 _Flashback_

 _"So Sarah, you are going to jump your first greaser tonight" Steven said as they were driving in the mustang_

 _"Which greaser?" Dana asked_

 _"Any greaser that seems to be walking alone at night" Bob replied_

 _"I can't do that! what if it is Alison or my brother or anyone else in the gang?" Dana said_

 _Steven grabbed her by the throat "You keep forgetting that you are a Soc now so no matter who the flithy greaser is you will jump them!"_

 _"What will you do if i dont?" Dana asked_

 _"Then i will go after your brother and the rest of the flithy greasers i will kill them all" Steven replied his friends laughing_

 _Dana then got out her switchblade and stabbed him he let go of her falling to the ground_

 _End Flashback_

I was shocked after i heard the story "So you see why i had to do it?" Dana asked me

"I-I didn't know Dana, i am so sorry but why didn't you tell the rest of the gang?" I asked

"You know my brother Allie, he would have gone after them followed by your brothers, Two-Bit, Steve and Johnny I didn't know what would happen" Dana replied

I sighed "So you did it to protect us?" Dana nodded

I smiled "You did what you thought was right Dana" I told her

"You're not going to tell my brother and the gang are you?" Dana asked me

"I'll leave you to tell them" I answered Dana nodded again as i walked out of her room

The gang was waiting for me in the waiting room "So what did you have to talk to Dana about?" Soda asked

"It was something Jason said you wouldn't be interested" I replied the gang nodded

As i walked with the gang i thought about what Dana said _"So the Socs threatened her?"_

I followed my brothers into our house Dally and the rest of the gang had gone home

"Something bothering you Al?" Pony asked me

I shook my head "No it's nothing, i'm just thinking" I replied

"You know if something is bothering you, you can always tell us or someone in the gang" Darry told me

"I know Darry, It's just something i don't want to talk about right now" I responded

Darry nodded understanding, he kissed my forehead "Alright Allie, get some sleep now..."

* * *

 _Saturday, 8:20 am_

I woke up and got dressed we were going to visit Dana again today

once we arrived in the hospital we checked in and headed toward Dana's room

Dally walked into the room and a few moments later he walked out and he looked angry

"Dally what's wrong?" Johnny asked

"Someone took Dana..." Dally answered

* * *

 **A/N: You gotta love those cliffhangers!**

 **Anyways thoughts on chapter? Who do you think took Dana?**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N: I'm so sorry too keep you waiting you guys! My mother only gives me 2 hours on my laptop a day and i've been using that time to work on my Fairytail stories (which i highly suggest you read by the way) I'M SO SORRY I'M BEGGING FOR FORGIVNESS HERE!**

 **Anyways i need your opinion, should i make a story about Dana? Cause i'm thinking about it and im like "Well it will be yet another story to update" but i was thinking since all of you guys don't know all the shit that went on with Dana and the Socs then i should make one So tell me if i should do it or not**

 **And yeah i think thats it! On with the show!**

* * *

 **Chapter Sixteen**

 **Johnny's POV**

"What do you mean someone took Dana?" I heard Darry scream

"I'm serious Darry, do you really think i would lie about my sister getting kidnapped?" Dally asked

I looked over at Allie and she looked worried, most of you might think its because Allie is her best friend not to mention her boyfriends sister. But i knew there was something else beside that

I walked over to her "Al, are you alright?" I asked

She nodded "I'm fine Johnny, I'm just worried about Dana" She replied

I sighed and walked to stand beside Pony I'm not like her brothers i know she is not telling us something but i don't want to pester her about it you see, shes different when she gets pissed off i guess she gets it from hanging around Dally too much.

"Well what are we waiting for? we need to find Dana?" Pony said

"I agree Pony, but do we have the slightest idea of where she might be?" I asked them

"Johnny does have a point" Soda remarked

"It's those damn Socs! They took my little sis!" Dally said, heading for the exit

"Hold on Dal, don't jump to conclusions!" I told him blocking his way from the exit

"He's right Dally, we don't have any evidence that the Socs took her" Pony added

"I know they took her guys! Who else would?" Dally argued

"Al, you're sure are quiet something wrong?" Pony asked Allie

"Well, i agree with Dally the Socs might have taken her since they have been after her" Allie answered

"And we still don't know why they are after her!" Dally said

"That's true, what kind of grudge do they have against her?" Darry agreed

"The only thing we have to do is look for her" I said

* * *

We walked to the park to see if anyone was there

"We looked everywhere..." Darry said

"I keep telling you guys, The Socs took her!" Dally told us

"He might be right..." I said

Almost like they heard us a mustang pulled up in front of the park and some Socs got out dragging something tied in rope

Dally was walking toward them, furious, "Where the hell is my little sis?" he asked

Bob smirked and threw something onto the ground

There was Dana, her face covered in brusies, and she was not moving.

* * *

 **A/N: I know i know its short but i'm so lazy and i just wanted to get this out to you guys**

 **I hope you guys can forgive me**

 **TBC...**

 **~Sarah**


	17. Chapter 17

**A/N: I am so sorry this chapter is yet late again you guys! I have been reading fanfiction and all that anyways, I have decided to make a story about Dana as well so make sure you keep checking my profile for that fanfic. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Also i have a quick question: There is a concert this Thursday that i really want to go to with my mom but she wants to take my sister instead (I'm 14 my sister is 16) So my question is how can a convince my mom to chose me to go with her instead of my sister? (It wont matter if she does anyway because i'll just be in my bedroom on my laptop updating stories but i REALLY REALLY want to go so PLEASE help me!)**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Outsiders, all rights go to S.E Hinton**

* * *

 **Chapter Seventeen**

 **Allie's POV**

I stood there in horror as I looked at Dana. There she was, tied with bruises all over her face and not moving. Johnny looked like was about to cry and i couldn't blame him. Dana was my best friend. I couldn't lose her. Not now.

"What did you do to her?!" Dally shouted

Bob and the other Socs snickered I could see Dally clenching his fist as well as my brothers along with Two-Bit and Steve. I stood back to where Johnny was not wanting to get involved in the rumble in fear i might get hurt as well.

"I said what did you do to her?!" Dally shouted again

"We simply gave her a lesson, after all she did stab Steven" Bob answered

The gang stopped at the end of his answer _"Dammit, and i was trying so hard to keep it a secret"_ I think to myself but i knew that i couldn't keep it a secret for long. My brothers and the rest of the gang would've found out sooner or later

"What do you mean she stabbed him?!" Pony asked

That's when a tall guy with light brown hair lifted up his undershirt (My guess was that it was Steven) I saw a long scar going across his stomach "She put her switchblade into me as you could see so we are teaching her a longlife lesson she will never forget" Steven explained

"She never told us this" Pony said

"Dal, did she tell you anything about this?" Johnny asked

Dally shook his head "She never told me anything" He answered the gang turned to look at me "W-Why are all of you staring at me?" I nervously asked

"If she told someone about this, it had to be you Al" Pony said

"Did she mention this to you?" Soda asked

I sighed _"They know the truth now it's no use lying to them about it"_ I thought the gang looked at me as they were waiting for an answer "Well I didn't find out until Jason told me about it and then i confronted Dana and asked her about it thats when she told me" I finally answered

"Well, She's all yours now" Bob said as the Socs got into the mustang and drove off

I watched as Dally got out his switchblade and started cutting the rope freeing Dana "We gotta take her back to the hospital" Dally told us as he picked up her up and carried her bridal style

We finally got back to the hospital by dawn and explained everything to the nurses "I see so some Socs took her?" The nurse asked the gang and I nodded "Alright i will take her back to her room and check her over" The nurse took Dana from Dally and headed to her room

"What if Dana dies?" I asked

"She won't die Allie, and if she does then we will make sure that the Socs will pay" Dally replied

"Do you think they are asking for war?" Johnny asked, nervously

"We don't know Johnny, but it seems that way doesn't it?" Pony answered the rest of the gang nodded

I sighed _"I hope Dana is alright, But i have this strange feeling that the Socs haven't left her alone just yet"_

* * *

 **A/N: Again, sorry the chapter took so long**

 **But hey, at least i got it out right?**

 **Anyways please answer that question up above cause i have no clue what to do!**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	18. Chapter 18

**A/N: Guess who's back? I'm finally out of my writer's block! Yay! So here is the next chapter for you all!**

 **Also sorry if there is slow updates for this story i'll be starting high school in two weeks so I won't be able to update as much.**

 **There is a new poll on my profile as well so please check it out!**

* * *

 **Chapter Eighteen**

 **Allie's POV**

I entered my house and dropped my backpack i saw my brothers and the gang staring at me "Dana is being released from the hospital today" Dally said. I nodded. "That's good, its been three weeks." I replied.

"Do you think she's gonna be alright?" Johnny asked.

"What do you mean by that?" Pony said.

"You know, about going to school and all. What if the Socs attack her again?" Johnny pointed out. Everyone was silent for a moment. "That won't happen, I'll protect her." I finally said after a long silence. The gang looked at me.

"You sure you wanna do that, Al? What if the Socs hurt you too?" Soda said. Soda always cared for me. In fact all of my brothers were super overprotective over me. I just smiled at everyone.

"I won't get hurt. Dana is my best friend after all." I replied.

"Well, we better go pick Dana up at the hospital." Dally said. As the gang and I went out of the house. We climbed into Soda's truck and headed to the hospital. While we were driving there i was a little nervous of what might happen. I mean, what if the Socs won't stop hurting her until shes dead? I looked over to Dally.

"Dally, do you think we might have to go to war with the Socs?" I asked.

Dally sighed. "I don't know Al, we have been at peace with one another for the longest time." Dally answered.

"But what if they don't stop until Dana is dead?" I said worriedly. I didn't want my best friend to die, she didn't deserve anything that the Socs have done to her.

Dally pulled me closer to him. "They won't do that Al, We won't let it happen." He said. I nodded. Dana was too young to die. I don't know what we are going to due about the Socs but i know we had to do something. Even if i had to do it alone.

We finally arrived at the hospital where Dana was. "Hello, are you here to see Dana?" The nurse asked. Everyone nodded. "She was suppose to be released from the hospital today" Dally explained.

We walked into Dana's room. "Am i finally going to be released?" Dana asked. "Yes, you are." Dally replied. "Finally! If i stayed in this hospital any longer i think i would have gone crazy!" Dana said. Everyone laughed at this.

Dally checked Dana out and we headed outside of the hospital. Dana was looking at me. "Allie, you have been quiet, is something bothering you?" Dana asks me. I shook my head.

"I'm just glad you're okay." I replied and the two of us hugged.

* * *

 **A/N: Aww! That was a cute ending!**

 **Again, its short i know.**

 **Review Responses**

 ** _Topseysmykitty:_** **Just click on my penname and go down to my stories you can see my Fairy Tail fanfics there.**

 _ **Guest:**_ **If it is you, please stop, it is really pissing me off. And the concert thing went really well i ended up going with two of my best guy friends instead.**

 _ **Moomimad:**_ **Thank you so much! You really don't know how much that meant to me.**

 **Until next time!**

 **~Sarah**


	19. Chapter 19

**A/N: WOW, has it really been 3 months, guys? I am so sorry! I've been super busy will school and all. I haven't had time to update this story! But I'm back! I realized that i haven't done Dana's POV yet so i am going to do that! Enjoy!**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own Outsiders, All rights go to S.E Hinton**

* * *

 **Chapter Nineteen**

 **Dana**

It has been four days ever since i got out of the hospital. But still no sign of the Socs getting their revenge on me again. "Hey, Allie. Should i be worried that the Socs are not trying to attack me again?" I asked. "No, Dana. I think you should be grateful. Who knows when they might show up again?" Allie answered. I nodded in agreement.

"I guess your right." I said.

We finally arrived at Allie's house and we entered. "I wanna thank you and your brothers again for letting me stay with you since Dally is in jail, again." I sighed. Allie giggled. "Its no problem, Dana."

Allie was a great best friend. We sat down on the couch. I remember when I first met Allie. My brother and I were at the park because he wanted me to meet the gang. And that's when I met Allie.

"Hey, Allie?" I said.

Allie turned to loook at me. "Yeah, Dana?" She answered.

I smiled. "I'm glad that my brother took me to the park that day. I'm glad you became my best friend." I said.

Allie smiled back at me. "I'm glad that we became best friends too."

The door opened and in walked my brother. I got up off the couch and hugged him. "Honestly, Dally! You really need to stop going to jail! Think about me for once!" I screamed.

Dally laughed. "I'm sorry, Dana. I'll make sure I'll remember you next time."

"There won't be a next time!" I shouted.

The gang started laughing.

* * *

 **Allie**

I was glad that Dana was making a quick recovery. But like her, I was worried about the Socs as well. Sure Dana stabbed Steve, but why are they hurting her for it? I thought back to the day when Dana met Jason.

If Dana didn't meet Jason that day, she would've never joined the Socs and she would've never stabbed Steve. Then, we wouldn't be in this situation right now. Soda looked at me worriedly.

"Something bothering you, Al?" He asked.

I sighed. "I just thought that what if Dana never met Jason? Then we wouldn't be in this situation right now." I said.

"There's nothing you couldn't have done to stop Dana from making friends with Jason, Al. It was her own choice." Soda stated.

"I guess you're right." I said.

Soda laughed. "Of course I am. Haven't you heard the saying? 'The brother knows best'?"

I stared at him. "I'm pretty sure you got that saying wrong.."

"And I'm pretty sure that I got it right."

"Whatever." I said, throwing a pillow at him.

* * *

 **A/N: YES! IT'S FINALLY OUT!**

 **I know! This story has been on hold for 3 months!**

 **I promise I am not dead guys!**

 **Until next time! (And I promise it won't be another three months until I update this again, Lol)**

 **~Sarah**


End file.
